His Twisted Symphony
by Twisted Symphony x
Summary: An inside monolog of Gwen's initial thoughts and feelings on the reappearance of Kevin. Discovering that she may feel romantically toward him and questioning if they could have any kind of future . Set in Alien Force , specifically the night before Gwen confronts Kevin over asking her out in the episode All That Glitters.


**Disclaimer : Obviously I do not own Ben Ten.  
**

**A/N , okaii, This is first fanfiction I've posted so please be nice but as always all reviews are appreciated, even if you hate it tell me how I can improve. here goes ...**

* * *

His name was Kevin Ethan Levin, he broke my heart and saved my soul and yet I could still feel myself falling for his twisted symphony. Of course I've liked people before but I've hardly even acknowledged those feelings let alone acted upon them, but Kevin was different. Of course I've know him from when we were children, helping Ben fight him and all but then I felt nothing for him then but anger , also sympathy he obviously had a bad childhood but that's no excuse for what he did. If Ben ever found out I was even considering him as even a comrade he would flip, there's no way he'd ever trust Kevin, could I even trust Kevin? I don't think so, I hardly doubt he'll even stick around till the end of this mission, he's in this for himself and no one else. But I can't help feeling there's something more, I can't help falling for his twisted symphony.

Kevin is not at all like who I've ever begun to picture my self with. Although I never did like them, I always pictured myself ending up with someone like the preppy guys from my school. I always imagine I'd have the picture perfect normal life, growing older, moving out of Bellwood, career, kids, golden retriever, the whole white picket fence dream. Just what you'd think of a normal happy family. But my life will always be far from normal, I'll always have these powers, this magic that I'll never be able to understand, I'll never have a normal life because I'm not normal and there's nothing I can do about that, its hard enough hiding them from my parents let alone if I got married someday and having to hide them from a it would be different with Kevin. I've seen what he can do, the way he can just absorb things, coat his body in a protective layer isn't far from extraordinary. I'd never have to explain my powers to him, because he knew, he understood. No, I can't feel this way Kevin isn't right for me, I knew that, he knew that, even Ben knew that, and yet I could still feel myself falling for his twisted symphony.

This is ridiculous. I hardly even know him, I don't even know if he likes me. I think he likes me, although somehow it would make all this a lot easier if he didn't. What if he doesn't like me, what if I'm making this whole fantasy in my head pretending I know who he his, imagining him so complexly with so much depth that its not even really him I'm thinking about, its a perfect version of him faults erased, imagining him as more than a person when I don't even know if he likes me. No, he does like me I'm sure of it, but if he does then why hasn't he asked me out yet? He's obviously not short of confidence. I do see him staring at me when he thinks I'm not looking and really he is very sweet but he's also so obnoxious. Sometimes I can't be he's that little annoying kid we used to fight and other times I look at him and all I can see is that eleven year old staring back at me with mocking eyes. Yet I could still feel my self falling for is twisted symphony.

I'll have to do it. I'll have to ask him out, at least ask him if he even likes me, if I don't know soon I might drive myself crazy. But he's hardly going to admit anything if I ask him, he'll just laugh deny everything. But the thing about Kevin is you can tell he's been hurt before, something has happened to him, something devastating that has made him the way he is. I don't know how to ask him, I'll just ask him why he hasn't asked me out yet, then its all on him, he can't just say a short answer he'll have to explain himself, say he does or doesn't like me. Then I'll get my answer.

The lingering questions kept me up. I'm so used to knowing things , A* student and all the extra studying and everything. It really bugs me when I don't know something, to the point where I fixate on it which is exactly what I'm doing now. 'Does he like me?' 'Why hasn't he asked me out yet?' and I'm still on square one, no closer to the answers that I was when I started. His whole life is a mystery, a jigsaw with hardly any of the pieces; I know nothing about him, apart from the whole criminal background and what I knew from when I was ten. I'm falling for a guy I know nothing about. Falling for his twisted symphony.

I wonder where he is right now, what he's doing, where he sleeps. Normally he just picks us up in his car or meets us somewhere. I know nothing about him or his past but honestly I don't care. I hardly know him but one thing I do is he's not like he makes out, he's so much more, so much better, he's just afraid of getting hurt so he puts on and act, he can't escape his bad decision. Another thing I know is I am utterly in love with him.

I've fallen for his twisted symphony and there's no backing out now.


End file.
